


Love to Make You Smile

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Good Omens Bingo [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Other, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: another square of the good omens bingo - square being making Beelzebub smilemy life is falling apart please send me some love
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087919
Kudos: 17





	Love to Make You Smile

In spite of the hurt that has filled their long life, it’s very easy to make Beelzebub smile. They’re pleased with the smallest of actions, something which Gabriel has learned through the course of their relationship. Gabriel doesn’t need to do much to leave them with a wide smile, it’s the simplest of actions. And Gabriel loves Beelzebub’s smile. It lifts his mood on the darkest of days, fills his best dreams and banishes his worst nightmares.

Gabriel can make Beelzebub smile so easily – anything from a passing kiss in the afternoon, to being curled around each other on a stormy night. Gabriel loves Beelzebub’s smile, and he loves _them._ Beelzebub has never noticed how much they smile when they’re around Gabriel, though they don’t need to. They know how much Gabriel loves them and that’s more than enough.

If Gabriel wasn’t already banished from Heaven, he’d fall just to see Beelzebub smile for another day. _Gabriel did fall for Beelzebub and his love for them, though Gabriel has never told them that much._

For now, though, Gabriel feels as though he’s in Heaven. Beelzebub is curled up in his arms, with their head resting on his chest. Gabriel’s hands are stroking down their spine, and they’re purring under his touch. There’s a movie on, but Gabriel couldn’t tell anyone what has happened if he was asked. He’s lost himself thinking about Beelzebub.

“My love,” He murmurs. He looks down to the mop of black hair that’s resting on his chest. Beelzebub doesn’t react to him, and for a moment, Gabriel ponders whether they’re even awake. Their head lifts though, and their eyes meet Gabriel. He smiles slightly, though he can’t remember why he started the conversation.

He doesn’t need to though, because his reserve is wearing thin and he’s not sure if he wants to stop it. So he doesn’t.

“I love you” He whispers. It’s the first time that he’s said it, he’s always been too scared too. But he’s here now, and it’s out in the open. He has nothing to lose by saying it. The smile on Beelzebub’s face tells him that it was the right thing to do.

They lean up and kiss him deeply. They move together on the sofa, kissing until the need to breath overtakes them both. As they come apart, the smile on Beelzebub’s face is still there, and Gabriel is mirroring it.

“Thank you” They whisper, before pulling Gabriel into a tight hug. He smiles, trailing his hand down their back.

“I know I shouldn’t love you, I know it’s unprofessional, and it’s…” He trails off. He’s captivated by Beelzebub, who’s eyes have met his. Before he can say anything or even have a full thought, Beelzebub pulls him into a deep kiss.

Gabriel moans lowly, melting into the kiss. His hands trail down Beelzebub’s sides, eventually resting on their waist as the kiss gets deeper and deeper, until the urge to breathe overtakes them.

Beelzebub smiles softly as they part. For a brief moment, their eyes meet Gabriel’s, and there’s an unplaceable emotion deep inside. _Love._

“Shuddup” They murmur. There’s no malice though, Gabriel knows that it’s only playful banter and nothing more.

“As you wish” He responds, leaning up to kiss them again. Beelzebub smiles into the kiss, falling into Gabriel’s arms as the kiss deepens and deepens.

So yeah, Gabriel loves Beelzebub’s smile, and he loves how easy it is to make them smile. He gave up his wings for them, and he would give up so much more for them too, just to see them smile.


End file.
